


Night Time Cuddles with the Prince of Hell

by Druids_Are_Furries



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Damien's very much a softie, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Lol this was og gonna be smut but turned into fluff, Multi, Oneshot, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Damien LaVey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sub Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druids_Are_Furries/pseuds/Druids_Are_Furries
Summary: "Or else what, huh? You're gonna kiss me or somethin?~" You proclaim, still attempting to leave the Demon's grasp, despite the quite obvious fact that was not a possible option at the moment. "Is that a challenge noob?!" LaVey threatened, loosening his grip on you ever so slightly as to not hurt you. "Maybe it is?~" You mewed, sticking out your tongue in a teasing manner. Well, that was until Damien suddenly crashed his lips into yours...~~~~
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Reader, Damien LaVey/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Night Time Cuddles with the Prince of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just something I conjured up at 2 AM cause I was bored. None the less I hope you enjoy this rather self indulgent fic in which Damien is a huge softy when he's tired.

It was a rather plain night, another boring work day resulting only for you to arrive at an equally boring house. The reason for that, however, may come off as quite peculiar. You would never deny the fact you adore that fire loving demon you (for some reason) chose to live with, it's just... you wish he could be more _romantic_ per say. I mean, at least romantic for Damien standards. To start off, he could make an effort to at least be **awake** when you came home! Sure, it's typically night time when you arrive, but you're pretty damn confident the prince of hell himself could stay up to at least 10 o' clock. As much as Damien advertises himself as "fucking metal", he could be quite the softie at times. Which is undeniably adorable of course, but such occurrences were just flat out unexpected to come from him. Yet alas, you didn't have the energy to get that worked up over something as ridiculous as this, so you reluctantly accept defeat and begin to make your way to the bedroom you shared with none other than Damien LaVey. Upon entering, a supposedly fast asleep Demon could be seen sprawled out on the queen sized bed. As irritated as you may be at the male, you cant help but smile at this adorably pleasant sight. He always seemed to look so peaceful when he was asleep, a huge contrast from his typical riled up and angry self. And damn was it the cutest thing you've ever seen. Stealthily, as to not disturb your lover, you crawl into the the little space on the bed that wasn't currently being occupied by the prince of hell. Subsequently, as if on cue, Damien grabs your waist, pulling your body up against his warm chest. You smile. "Well, look who's up~" You teased, flipping yourself over so you can see that handsome face of his. Damien only grumbles in response, tightening his grip on you. "Shuddup..." He drearily mumbled, nuzzling his face into your rather soft (H/C) hair. You can't help but to think about how adorable this man could manage to get... That is if it's even POSSIBLE for him to be any cuter than he already is. Thats besides the point though. With a soft chuckle, you cup both of his cheeks with the palms of your hands, allowing the warmth radiating from his skin to sink into your rather cold flesh. Gently, you place a tender kiss onto his forehead. "Don't be so grumpy, cutie~" You mewled, a bold smirk plastering across your face. In response to this, Damiens cheeks automatically flush a dark pink, as they typically do when you decide to be flirtatious. "First of all punk, I'm not cute. Second of all, I'm not fucking grumpy either." He sort of whisper yelled, as he was obviously too tired to attack you with his full wrath. Yet, you don't even think his full wrath could intimidate you! How could someone so cute strike so much fear into people? It's one of the biggest mysteries known to monster kind~ Well, not really.. But to you it was! With a chuckle, you pinch his rather surprisingly squishy cheeks, maneuvering them to your will. "Aweee~ You're even cuter when you're angry!!~" You chimed, finally letting go of Damiens cheeks before he accidently (or purposely) breaks your hands out of sheer annoyance.

This causes even more of an out rage from Damien as he releases you from his arms, only to suddenly trap you into a tight headlock. Instinctively, you squealed, beginning to squirm around as if it would somehow help you escape your lovers grasp. "You take that back right fucking now or else!!" He angrily announced, his infamous grin spreading across his face. A giggle manages to escape your lips despite the predicament you're in. "Or else what, huh? You're gonna kiss me or somethin?~" You proclaim, still attempting to leave the Demon's grasp, despite the quite obvious fact that was not a possible option at the moment. "Is that a challenge noob?!" LaVey threatened , loosening his grip on you ever so slightly as to not hurt you. "Maybe it is?~" You mewed, sticking out your tongue in a teasing manner. Well, that was until Damien suddenly crashed his lips into yours, causing you to tense up out of pure shock. Yet of course, your muscles quickly relax as you melt into the tender kiss, gently wrapping your arms around the Demon's waist. The kiss seemed like it lasted a life time, both of you guys enveloped in the absolute comfort and bliss a single kiss could manage to elicit. Of course, all good things have to come to an end, meaning Damien eventually does break the kiss. You don't mind though. All you do is simply scoot upwards in order for Damien to snuggle into your chest, another adorable thing he tends to do. "Enough play time, dumby, it's time for bed." You declare with a yawn, getting situated in the spot your currently in. Without objection, a defeated Damein nuzzles his head into your chest with a grumble, closing his eyes to eventually drift off into a peaceful slumber. Without waking your fast asleep lover, you gently begin to run your fingers through his gorgeous burgundy hair, electing a soft purring-like noise to escape his lips. A content smile spreads across your face as your eyes flutter close. Soon enough, both you and Damien are fast asleep in each others arms.


End file.
